Two Birds, Similar Stories
by Blazin'Blue
Summary: A contination of Pheonix Captured by Hysterical Kit. Monkey D. Luffy is a female marine. Rank Rear Admiral. Devil Fruit? Check. Original Crewmates? Check. Bad!Lang... DIff!Devil!Fruit!.. Alive!Sabo... Standing up against all Whitebeard Pirates alone. Then Squardo. Luffy meets Teach. Dark!Secrets... A mind of my own.
1. Chapter 1

**To understand the story, read hysterical kit's story: Phoenix Captured.. This is my continuation. I've been planning on doing a continuation for this awhile know, and my story Cheshire Smiles agrivatted me. I had almost finished typing a new chapter, and my lap top died, turning off. Bad part was, I totally forgot to save. UUGGHH, so frustrating!**

**well Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Three people yelled for her...<p>

"LUFFY!"

"MARINE GIRL, YOI!"

"LITTLE GIRL!"

Came the cries from Ace, Marco, and Whitney Bay.

Luffy was already unconscious on the ground when Ace arrived by her side. He gently lifted her head up, checking for a pulse. His hands were trembling a bit so he couldn't get an accurate read. He was thankful when he saw a slightly panicked Marco. Why he was panicking, he had no idea, but that could wait.

"Marco, you need to check her pulse. I can't, my hands are shaking to much." Ace explained with have a slight tremble in his voice.

Marco nodded, slightly surprised that Ace could talk that gentle in a calming way. The only people he knew that could do that was Pops and the girl in front of him. He lightly pressed two fingers a little under her jaw on her neck. There wasn't anything! He pressed slightly harder.

"Oi, pineapple-head, is she going to be okay?" Whitney Bay asked, and she somehow made it over without falling was beyond her. A tick mark appeared when she was ignored, "Goddammit, you flaming turkey! Hurry up and give your verdict, is the little marine girl alive or not!" She yelled getting impatient.

Marco scrunched his brows together... Thump... Th-thump.. T-thump..

He shot his head up, so fast if he didn't have regenerating powers most would have thought he broke his neck. He nodded his head barely able to control his excitement and relief, "She's alive, Yoi."

Ace and Whitney Bay sighed in relief. She was going to live.

"Live? No, kill her." "Why should, you help some marine live?" "Should have finished her off while I had the chance." "Let the trash die"

One two many tick marks appeared on Ace's forehead. The way the nobles talked about Sabo after he was killed was fresh in his mind. Ace gently shifted Luffy from his arms to Marco's. "You help her, Marco." He said. Well, more like demanded.

Marco nodded heading back to the ship. From where he was at he could clearly hear,

"WHAT THE HELL? LET HER DIE LIKE TRASH? YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED, DAMN ASHAMED. SHE FOUGHT YOU ALL KNOWING DAMN WELL SHE COULDN'T WIN, AND YOU TELL HER DIE LIKE TRASH?!" He paused taking a breather. Yeah, Ace may have a powerful set of lungs, but he's still human, and human have to breath.

But, before he could restart he was ordered by Pops to follow Marco with Thatch. Thatch, who was still grumbling about getting his ass kicked by a girl.

Squardo ran to Whitney Bay crying that he thought some bitch ass marine killed her. An irritated tick mark appeared on Whiney's face and they all started to sweat. She pulled her hand back and pulled it forward so fast, the echo seemed to last for minutes.

"Do. Not. Ever. Call. That. Revenge. Again!" Whitney yelled, "That 'bitch ass marine' is the only reason me and my crew's still alive!" She yelled.

All the once angry pirates looked at her in shock not only was Whitney Bay defending someone, that someone was someone that kept her alive?

Whitebeard noticing their confusion asked, "What'd you mean, she's the only reason your alive, child?" He asked.

Whitney looked at him and said, "I verbally provoked the original marines. They fired first, however my men laid the first kill." Whitney said. "When the last of the Marines started to fall, little marine girl, arrived with back up for the marines. She took a look around at the damage and looked back at me, she knew how the whole thing started without being told. As we were fighting she punched me in my gut knocking me out. Some of her crew did that to some of the others and she ordered for them to withdraw. As that ship left, all that was left were the injured and dead, leaving only her and that weak marine she was with when you arrived." Whitney gritted her teeth, "She knew damn well, that fighting me was going to rage your wrath Pops. She was completely prepared for it. Then after someone said something about Thatch she seemed to zone out, until a damn sword went through her back!" Whitney screamed.

Whitebeard nodded, he noticed her change in demeanor when someone told Thatch he was acting like Ace when he was fighting. His Kenbunshoku Haki, felt her smiling. And by backstabbing, literally. Ahh, that was wrong. Now, he just had to figure out why his two sons felt that gentle towards her. Well, Marco, he's already guessed that she was the one to save him. But, Ace? For once the strongest man didn't have the slightest clue.

"Née, Pops?" Whitney Bay said slyly.

Whitebeards eyebrows rose in amusement, "What, brat?" He asked in a loving tone.

"Your daughters crew needs some help getting her crew all better again. You think you could help her out.?" She asked.

"Of course." Whitebeard laughed.

* * *

><p>Marco, Ace, and Thatch raced down to the infirmary with the slowly dying Luffy still in Marco's arms. He kicked the door open and yelled, "Chiaski, now!"<p>

The girl named Chiaski rushed over and directed Marco to lay her on one of the empty beds. He did, the. They were all promptly kicked out of the infirmary, so she could do her job. Minutes later other nurses rushed out with the task of help Whitney Bay and her crew, while she helped the life threatening patient in front of her.

Her main wounds are healing as fast as she's cutting back open, to make sure nothing's stuck internally. And the smaller cuts don't seem to want to heal at all right now.

This is a bit hard.

* * *

><p>Marco, Ace, and Thatch sat outside the infirmary, waiting for Chiaski to give them any news or and update on her conditions. Cause who knew how bad it really was, except her? Exactly.<p>

So, Thatch decided it was time for answers. One of the nurse's helping Whitney Bay and her crew, realigned his jaw.

Marco and Ace laughed the whole time because they thought the face's he made were down right hilarious.

Right now though, Ace was sitting against the wall in front of the door with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms lazily stretched over them. His head was resting on them.

Marco was on Ace's left side and was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes were closed.

Thatch was sitting crisscross in front of them twirling his fingers together without ever touching. He sighed and looked at the two depressing people in front of him.

"So, how do you guys know the girl?"

Ace and Marco each opened their eyes and looked at him.

Ace started first,"That girl, is my little sister."

Both Thatch and Marco shot all of their attention to the now known marines brother. Older brother.

"No way." Thatch said disbelieving.

"Well, it's not by blood. Gramps kinda indirectly adopted me and Luffy warmed her way through. Then we grew up together and have been siblings ever since." He said, doing his best not to bring Sabo up. He doesn't want to think about that while his baby sister was in her own life and death situation.

They both nodded, knowing that there was more but all they were going to get.

"I simply own the girl a favor. The reason I'm standing here now and not god knows where is because of that marine girl. I just never knew her name."Marco said.

Ace raised a brow, he knows his brothers better than that. He just blocked out all the important information. Who cares though really? He'll find out when Marco decides to tell them.

They were brought out of their musings when the infirmary door opened and Chiaski walked out with a gentle relief sigh.

"Little marine in there will live." She said, "Just questioning, does she have a devil fruit power?"

Ace bit his tongue, sorry Luffy, "Yeah, but I don't really know what it is. When I left the island she still didn't have control over it. I know it's a zoan though." He said.

Chisaki nodded, "It would appear so. However, I'm pretty sure it's a mythical zoan."

All three of the guys eyes widened to normally impossible lengths.

"Her wounds are healing almost as fast as Marco's do. But, the big ones are slower than his. I mean he's a Phoenix, it's reasonable."

Marco hummed his agreement.

Ace started jiggering a little where he sat, "Is it okay if I go and see her?"

The second Chisaki nodded Ace was beside his sister side gently running his finger over her hand.

Marco and Thatch followed Chisaki into the room and took seats near Ace. Thatch cause he wanted to see what her face looked like, but her head was turned facing the wall. So much for that idea.

Marco came in 'cuz he could and he was still worried about the girl.

Ace suddenly fell asleep and Marco and Thatch had to hold back their laughter.

* * *

><p>Whitebeard and his crew just finished loading Whitney's crew in the infirmary and they were all starting to load back into the Moby Dick, when the straw hat Luffy was wearing landed by his feet.<p>

He picked it up and looked at it. That's when he realized this was Akagame's hat and just had to wonder just who this Marine was.

He grabbed it and took it back with him onto the deck twirling it around his finger.

Thatch and Marco left the girl and sleeping Ace in the infirmary with everyone still severely injured in Whitney's crew in beds on the opposite side of the room.

Luffy woke up with much confusion, one minute she was remembering Ace, the next she was stabbed through her chest. Now, she was on some type of boat that she figured was the Moby Dick, because Ace was promptly drooling on her hand.

The infirmary door opened as she was pooling her drool covered hand away from Ace's mouth.

Marco and Thatch walked into the infirmary with three trays of food. One for each of them and another for Ace.

Immediatly upon entering the room they saw an awake Marine girl, with her drool covered hand threatening to hit Ace upside his head.

Which Thatch had no doubt she'd do had they not walked into the room. Marco handed her a small hand towel and Luffy gracefully took it. After she got all the drool off her hand she looked at Marco and smiled,

"How've you been, birdie-san?"

Marco smiled at the girl that had saved him. Thatch froze, 'nobody got away with calling Marco anything that had to do with him being a bird.' He gulped and looked at Luffy.' Who the hell is this chick? And will she teach him how to call him that without dying?'

Luffy went to get up, but both Marco and Thatch were pushing her back down, so that they could be free of Chisaki's wrath.

"Stay down, until your told otherwise. Unless you want to be tied down to the bed." Marco warned.

Luffy nodded and slowly laid back down. Her movement caused Ace to wake up, and he wasn't very quiet.

"Luffy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, it felt good to get that off my chest. I've had this idea since I first found out about Pheonix Captured, and then Hystrical Kit puts it up for adaption. Who could turn down a deal like that? Not Me. That's for sure.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Ace had to be the one to scream and get them all yelled at by Chiaski for being to loud. And don't forget about Luffy being strapped to the bed. It wasn't her fault they sat the trays to far from her when they got kicked out. Okay, she was already warned by Birdie-san and the other guy. But, what do you expect? She's a growing girl with a love for food. She can eat and eat and eat some more and not pack on a ounce. Hey, she's a D after all.

And you can't just leave unclaimed food sitting there... Okay, she won't lie. You can't just leave ANY food there; in her view, and expect her not to eat it.

But, that's not the point. No, right now she's being restrained to a bed; on a pirate ship, with leather bands. Yes, that's the point. Don't forget that she can't move. Or speak. Because she was gagged with a cloth when she was yelling at them to unrestrain her and Chiaski didn't like that. So, of course, instead of just letting her go. She was gagged. And it sucks.

She can't eat. She can't move. She can't even talk. But, she can smell food. And she can hear people walking. And talking... This must be some type of New Luffy Torture. Because the whole world seems to absolutly hate her guts.

Okay, maybe that was her fault. She did attack one of Whitebeards Allys knowing full well of the consequences. But, hell she got to see her brother. Even if it was only for a few minutes. And there was drool on her hand. ... ... Nope. That's wrong somehow. She's truly glad she got to see her brother. But, the drool. Oh the drool. Almost completely took over her happy feelings about seeing Ace.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened revealing a nervous, sweating bullets guy. The guy that came in here with Birdie-san a little while ago.

'What did he want?' She thought to herself as Thatch sneakily walked towards her.

He leant over her a little and put his finger on his lip telling her to be quiet. She nodded of course, being that she wanted the damn cloth out of her mouth already. WHich he took out. Then he undid her bindings and helped her stand.

She winced a little at first, because she hadn't moved her wounded area in a while.

"You know your pretty damn strong." Thatch commented once they were out of the infirmary.

Luffy looked at him with a blank face and fish eyes, she rolled her fish eyes, "Ah, I see." She said sarcastically.

Thatch turned and looked at her with a light glare; light being that he no longer holds a grudge against Ace's little sister because he heard Whitey Bay's story from Pops, "I get it.. I get it.." He said as he turned back around with a bounce in his step.

Luffy looked at him from behind and her eyes flashed baby blue. She snapped her head to look at the top of his head and grimaced a little to herself, "You are a lucky person, aren't you?" Well, she more like stated it than asked.

"I guess." Thatch replied, I guess he didn't pick up on her tone? "What's it matter to you?" He asked genualy curious.

She just shrugged, "No reason really. It's just you shine brighter than most." She answered with a bored tone.

Thatch chuckled a little, "Oh really."

Luffy just nodded. But he could tell. Her aura's quite firm after all. It doesn't sway or shiver like most. It stays completely still around her. Yet, it gives off a gentle feeling. A weird warm soothing feeling. Ah, now he understands what that pyromanic said.

_"Explain what she's like? That's hard to just do off the top of your hand you know." Ace started. After a minute or so he hummed, "But, I guess you could call her an awkward dog. A creepy looking dog, that no matter how many times you look at it, it's disgustingly fugly. Yet, no matter how many times you tell yourself it's a fugly dog you want to take it home. To give it a bath and see if it's not as fugly anymore." He passed and looked over at the two. "Understand?"_

_Their jaws hit the floor. He just compared his little sister to a fugly dog!_

'A fugly dog, huh.' Thatch smirked. 'A fugly dog that'd probably rip someone's head off if it ever found out someone called it fugly.' He snickered to himself. Getting weird looks from Luffy. He looked down at her, "What?" He asked.

Luffy just shook her head and the rest of the trip to the deck was quiet, only the small taps on the floor from there shoes as they walked.

* * *

><p>Of course Whitebeard was just as curious as his kids about the marine in there infirmary. Who's apparently a Rear Admiral, according to Whitey Bay. Why the hell is she only a Rear Admiral and not a Vice Admiral? The girl took on Whitey Bay and then a few of his sons right after each other, and probably would have kept going had she not been stabbed in the back.<p>

But, as of right now her rank could care less to the strongest man in the world. He wanted to know how she had a connection with Ace; the death glare demon. Of course he would never admit that his sons glare could cause him to shiver on the inside.

Whitebeard was sitting on his throne chair on the deck watching a few of his sons play poker with Marco. 'Damn brats never learn.' He mused to himself taking up his gourd and kept his eyes on the game, 'He can read them like books, while they can't even get a small eyebrow twitch.' He chuckled to himself on the inside, 'There just going to lose their money. Again.'

A small thump at the bottom of his chair brought his attention to in front of his feet.

Ace was laying face first on the deck with snore reaching all the way to his ears. He tapped Ace lightly with the tip of his shoe to wake the Narcolepic up.

Ace shot himself into a sitting up position with a bit of drool still falling out of the corner of his mouth. Making Whitebeard grimace on the inside. Ace looked up Whitebeard and then tilted his head innocently, "It wasn't me." He said.

Whitebeard chuckled, "What wouldn't be you, son?" He asked.

Ace looked around for a certain flaming turkey, that's still thankfully playing poker. He rose a brow, "I swear I didn't light Marco's paperwork on fire... Again." He said as an after thought. He stepped back a bit and folded his arms over his chest and looked closer at Marco's face, "Can they even tell that he is, so smirking on the inside?" Ace asked.

Whitebeard shook his head, "No. I'm honestly surprised you could. Marco's got the best poker face on this ship after all." He said.

Ace nodded, but then grinned and shook his head, "You would be right about that usually, and I would have normally agreed with you. But, the person who probably has the best poker face in the world is on our ship, right now. And could probably make Marco look like an amature poker player." Ace added with slight brotherly pride.

Which didn't go unnoticed to the now very amused Whitebeard, "Oh really. Who?" He asked with a small twinkle in his eye.

"My little sister." Ace answered.

Whitebeard probably would have choked like the rest of the people on deck who currently just swallowed something, had he not already gulped down what he had. "That marine girl is your little sister?" Whitebeard asked.

Ace nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a marine for a sister?" Whitebeard asked.

Ace tilted his head to the side in confusion, "I didn't know she was a Marine any sooner than you did. When I left the Island we had promised that she wouldn't leave until she was seventeen, so that she could become a pirate." He laughed loudly, "She's a trouble magnet I tell ya. That's probably the reason none of the higher ups have been spotted outside of Marineford for a while."

Whitebeard joined in his son's laughter with his famous 'GRAHAHAHA!'

That is of course until the whole deck went completely silent when Thatch walked out on deck with the Marine a few feet behind him.

* * *

><p>Luffy looked around at the silent deck and frowned she looked at Whitebeard, "Aren't you guys pirates?" She asked as she looked around the deck after she seen the forgotten mugs of grog and cards, "There's no laughter or partying at all." She commented. Then her eyes landed on Ace and she grinned her famous ear to ear grin, "Yo." She stuck her hand up in a 'V'<p>

Ace ran to tackle her, but she just sidestepped and he crashed into the wall.

Causing the whole deck to bust out in laughter making her grin. She calmly walked up to Whitebeard and sat in front of him while the others were busy laughing at her brother. She sat down and looked up at him with a relaxed smiled, "You've got a good family, Mustache Ossan."

Whitebeard chuckled at the marine in front of him causing his sons to look over at him and notice that the girl had already left her spot. "Cheeky brat." He laughed.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my hat is would you?" She asked innocently.

Whitebeard went to say something, but stopped when he saw Marco walking towards them with the hat already in his hands.

He handed it to her and sat down besides her.

Luffy looked at Marco from the corner of her eye and smiled softly as she put her hat back on her head, "Thanks, Birdie-san."She said.

Everyone looking at the scene froze when they heard that knowing that he was going to blow a casket. But, then Marco blushed beat red and all of there jaws dropped in a domino effect except the now Chuckling Whitebeard, and already knew Ace and Thatch.

Luffy was about to laugh, but her face went completely blank and her posture straightened.

And to those who had felt her Aura, they paled a little. He aura disappeared like it was never there.

All of the commanders looked at the guarded Marine, and then around the deck to find the problem.

The only difference from now and then was that Teach came up on the deck. And how was that a problem?

Whitebeard, Marco, and Ace were confused the most.

And Ace wasn't lying, the girls poker face was far better than Marco's. Can't read a millimeter of it.

They all watched as she focused herself and then released a big wave of Haoshoku Haki to knock out everyone on the deck, but the commanders. And focused far more on Teach than on any of the others. She wanted him to pass out. Badly.

The commanders were about to get riled up, but before they could Whitebeard silenced them with a wave of his hand. He looked at the marine in front of him that's Aura came back and was bolder than before and larger. Protectiveness. "Why'd you do that brat?" He asked.

Luffy looked at him with her still blank expression, "...Saa...But, I'll warn you now. I won't harm a single hair on anybody's head while I'm on your ship. But, I'd watch him. He's bad luck." Luffy warned and walked away with her still stunned brother.

Thatch looked up at Whitebeard with a thoughtful expression, "Pops?" He asked.

Whitebeard looked at him hiding all of his irritation from the girls words for doubting his crew; his family, "What, brat?"

"I don't know, really. But, she just said something about Teach being bad luck right?" He asked.

Whitebeard nodded.

Thatch tilted his head, "She told me as we were walking up here that I've got a lot of good luck." He concluded.

Marco was lost. His mind was creating it's own maze and was getting lost inside it.

Whitebeard wasn't any better, but he figured out why he felt her protectiveness in her aura, it made him smile. "GRAhAhAHAHAHA!" He laughed, "Leave the brat to her musing's and don't bring it up again. I'll keep an eye on Teach." He said.

The commanders nodded at him and walked into the gallery to find Luffy and Ace on the floor in the gallery knocked out. And then their were snot bubbles.

They stepped over the two and continued to their individual destinations. Not even minding to move the two. Hell, Ace was narcolepic she probably was too.

They shrugged, who cares?


End file.
